


SHE KEEPS CALLING IT A PARTY... A PLEASURE PARTY.

by Lowiiie, Luxi_Storyteller



Series: Private party- invitation only [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub Play, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/F, Innocent!Lexa, Lexa reads her own fanfiction, Lexa!Soccer, Oral Sex, Orgy, Pleasure Party, Plot With Porn, Plotting!Clarke, Smut, Toy Play, Wannabe Alpha!Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lowiiie/pseuds/Lowiiie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxi_Storyteller/pseuds/Luxi_Storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By Luxi and Lowiiie! Winning! </p><p>Lexa is a vanilla type of girl. Clarke wants to help her fiancée find her inner commander. Cards Against Humanity and a bet lands Lexa in participating in what Clarke keeps calling a pleasure party with her fellow teammate Anya and her wife Raven. </p><p>Starts with smut, goes to more smut, and finishes with... well smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The First (maybe) Annual Clexakru smut-off!  
> 4 authors have entered with the one job of writing smut involving Clexa for your votes.  
> 2 extra authors were added to help throw some people off
> 
> The only rules are every author involved in the challenge must post their competitors as co-authors. Every fic must be submitted to this collection to be considered.  
> The only mandatory tags are: Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Clarke Griffin & Lexa, smut  
> All other things like titles, tags, ratings etc...are up to the author. Authors will be revealed the same time as the winner.  
> The winner will be decided by the number of KUDOS in exactly one week.  
> Votes for each fic will be counted through KUDOS, in the event of a tie BOOKMARKS and finally HITS will be counted. Comments will not be taken into consideration in this challenge.

Blonde hair is cascading over my lower stomach, and her tongue is working at my clit. It really is a nice way to wake up. I mean, it would be if I weren’t thinking about what will happen later tonight. I know she is trying to work me up, but I can’t stop thinking about how the hell I ended up in this situation.

I mean, Anya and I have been friends since we were six… and yeah there was that one time at soccer camp. Like it was just seven minutes in awkward as hell, but she did kiss me, and touched my boob. Ugh, until I tripped about not being into girls and running out of the closet. Which now in retrospective is a little funny… eleven-year-old lanky Lexa tripping over hands and knees trying to get out of the closet. Oh the irony!

I’m shaking my head, and I should be focusing on the fucking sky princess between my thighs, but it’s hard because fucking Raven is going to be there too! I don’t even know if I like Raven. I mean she was pretty pissed when I got her boyfriend fired from the field, but he had put his hands on Clarke.

My Clarke.

Well, she wasn’t my Clarke then. Technically she was Anya’s Clarke. The worst three weeks of my life. I mean I already liked her but I wanted to be straight. I’m not sure why now as I feel Clarke’s fingers enter me. I mean she is seriously a fucking goddess, and… Fuck! That's the spot.

“Yes, there,” I tell her in my gravelly tone. I love this fucking woman, but I can still hear Anya fucking her in the next room after calling dibs on the new sports medic for the team. I know what Anya’s room looks like, and my Clarke walking around with Anya’s mark on her neck half naked after what Anya said would be a one night stand ended up being too often from my liking.

I remember the night we were at that banquet when Clarke was on Anya’s arm, and Anya’s fucking eyes lit up at meeting Clarke’s bestie. Who the fuck says bestie? It was so Clarke. But Raven wasn’t Clarke, and Anya loved the fire and spit that Raven spewed. I knew that Clarke would be cast aside like yesterday’s business.

I never told Clarke but that night I wanted to press her to the fucking dinner table and fuck her in the middle of the banquet hall. Letting everyone know that she was meant to be mine. Like a fucking crazed Alpha claiming her as if she went into heat in the middle of the celebration. I wanted to cover all of Anya’s marks with mine. That was actually the moment I knew for sure that there was no way in hell my virgin ass was straight. I mean I was bridging on asexual at that point, but she was Clarke. She was sexy, and her breasts continuously on display during each visit or when she was leaning over my kitchen island because Anya couldn't be bothered to fuck and cook.

I won’t lie, I got to date Clarke the whole time that Anya and her were doing…

“YOUR THOUGHTS ARE SO FUCKING LOUD, LEXA!” Clarke is growling as her blue eyes are glaring up at me.

I blush and throw my head back. She is right. I’m being ridiculous. “I’m sorry,” I start. “I’m just… fuck… I mean it’s Anya and Raven, ugh!”

She laughs as she moves up my body. She wipes her face between my breasts. I hate it when she does that. I mean I haven’t even bridged the point of kissing her after she goes down on me, so she likes to push my buttons. That’s Clarke always pushing me a little out of my comfort zone. At times I think she is training me or something.

“Wanna talk about it?”

I push her hair out of her face. She is smiling and she is so fucking gorgeous. Her chin is still glistening with my stuff, and I don’t know why but, I guess it’s because I am about to have an orgy, I kiss her. She is shocked, pulling away and looking down at me.

I shake my head and pull her in for another kiss. I need to savor this alone time before I have to… share. I hate sharing. I hate sharing like with a fucking passion. I mean I already shared her with Anya once, why do I have to do it again? Why? Because of fucking Cards Against Humanity.

When I pull out of the kiss, I stare into her eyes. Clarke always wins Cards Against Humanity. Like always.

I ask, “Did you lose on purpose?”

She doesn’t say no, but she doesn’t say yes either. Instead she tells me, “Wanna know a secret?”

I scrunch my face a little considering if I want my question answered or if I want to know her secret instead. Clarke holds so many secrets, and she is offering one.

“Tell me,” I say.

She smile softly, “All those times I was at your apartment with Anya… I was there for you.”

I know my eyes are wide. She what? She was there… no, I misheard. She is nodding though.

She is nodding, and tells me, “We were just a one-night stand. She knew I wanted you. She said it wouldn’t be easy and said you may be asexual.”

Fucking Anya. I hate that bitch.

Clarke is stroking my cunt again. Her fingers dancing against my clit as she whispers against my neck, “I would come over and you know we did our thing for like a few minutes, but then I was free in the house to spend all my time with you. I would come out in basically nothing. I wanted you to see me. I wanted you to see all of me. US Women’s Pro All-Star. Commander of the team, losing her cool at seeing me bend over the kitchen island in one of your t-shirts and just a thong. It was all for you, Commander.”

Fuuuccckkk. How did I not know this? How did I not see it? Her disappearing…And that one time, I swore I heard her call my name, but I thought they were just talking about me. Fuck, she was calling my name. My name. Clarke used Anya to get me.

Her fingers dip within me again. Spreading me and filling me in such a perfect way. My perfect fucking princess, taunting me to begin with.

“Don’t stop,” I beg.

I don’t know if I mean her confession or her gradual speed increase. Her fingers pumping in and out. She is torturing me. Intentionally not curling up or touching my clit.

Her voice is so smooth, as she keeps talking. “I used to sit on the counter all wet and spread, just trying to get you to lose control. The way you were so rigid and blushing.”

Her fingers curl and she rubs that spot. God damn it, she is so good at this.

“I caught you staring at my cunt one time. I hadn’t even put on panties. Just a shirt with your name on it. Spread on your counter as you were trying to cook me lunch. My pussy dripping because I wanted you to eat me, and not macaroni and cheese. I wanted you to push your long fingers in me and pound the fuck out of me for being in Anya’s room when it was so clear that I was supposed to be yours.”

I swear I can perfectly see her on that shitty counter. Her shaved pink lips glistening with her sweet nectar. She’s right. I was staring. I was staring at her cunt like it was fucking water in the Sahara.

Her angle shifts and she is pressing in. “I was dripping on your counter as you stared open mouth at my cunt. I remember leaving you there and going into the bathroom and fucking myself until I came again, and again…”

I am so fucking close, and I’m begging her not to stop in my mind, but my words can’t come. Not if I want to hear her. Hear her tell me that I was her one. I was hers.

“Your name rolled off my tongue, Lek-sa,” and I am over the edge.

My thighs holding her hand in place as I contract and hold onto her so I don’t float off. Her fingers are still moving within me. Dancing on that magic spot within me. Edging me to the next orgasm, before I have even finished the first. The contractions rippling as my mind is sucked into a black hole only lit by memories of Clarke’s perfect face smiling at me as she spread her thighs on my counter begging for me to fuck her.

It takes me several minutes to come back to her. I feel like she just pushed me over the edge into this unknown world of possibilities. Tonight may not be so bad, since Clarke has clearly planned on opening my eyes for quite some time.

~~~~~

We are approaching the Starbucks where we are meeting Anya and Raven for a pre-party - yeah, Clarke is calling it a play party - safety and limits talk. Neither Raven’s Raptor, nor Anya’s 63” GTO were in the parking lot. I put the Tesla in park, and look over at my precious fiancée. She is tapping the beat to her favorite song on the dash as she sings unabashedly. I don't turn the car off so she can finish her solo.

Her hair swinging, “What do you want from me! I’m not American’s sweet heart! So beat the drum with me!”

Her feet are stomping as she says, “Well they say I’m too loud for this town! So I lit a match and burned it down!”

I love her when she is like that. Clarke, the free princess floating in her world of not taking anyone’s shit.

“I got a mouth to put you in your place, and they, they said I’ll never be the poster type, but they don’t make posters of my kind of life.” Her hands are over her head as she sways in her seat.

How did I get so lucky?

She realizes that we are stopped, and looks at me apologetically. Reaching over she starts to turn down the radio, but I hit the steering wheel button, blasting it for her. Letting her know I would gladly wait.

She smiles, and holds up her invisible microphone, sings, “Well they say I’m too loud for this town, so I lit a match and burned it down. What do you want from me? I’m not America’s sweet heart, but you love me anyway!”

Yes. Yes, I love Clarke Griffin in spite of her scheduling us a foursome after our coffee. I shake my head. The things I will do for this girl. I would honestly gladiator fight against some big burly dude to win over her heart.

The song ends, and we get out of the car. Her face is flushed from her singing and dancing. I love it when she is glowing like this. Usually it’s my tongue that causes this glow, but I guess singing to me is allowable. Allowable like I am ever the one in charge of us.

We get out of the car, and I feel at a loss. I am about to go from pure milky vanilla to Anya’s dark chocolaty pleasure zone.

As we make to the back of the car, I feel this need to take control at least once more. I reach out, grab her by her elbow and pull her back to me. Her steps already taking her across the small parking lot. Her body is so light, and it makes me feel powerful. I press her to the rear of the car. My hand on the back of her neck running my thumb over her chin. Looking into her beautiful eyes, I tell her, “I love you so much.”

She blushes and doesn’t look away. I love that she is never shy about me loving her. It makes me feel strong, like she is not afraid to let me love her.

“I love you too, Lexi,” she bites her lips though. I’m worried for a second, but she follows, saying, “Lex, if you want to back out… it’s okay. I don’t want you to think I want to be with someone else.”

Her hands are on my hips, holding me closely. At first, I was worried, but now I’m not. I know she loves me. I know that we are one. What’s about to happen won’t change that. It’s just learning some new tricks. Which I could use.

Yeah, just an open door to a new adventure.

I kiss her. Her sweet lips that no longer have a lingering tang of me on them. No. just blackberry chapstick, and Clarke’s sweetness. Kissing Clarke is like kissing heaven, if that’s a place. I’m not really sure, but yeah it must be like kissing Clarke fucking Griffin.

Whispering, I tell her, “I want to learn something new tonight, Prisa.”

She hates the name, but I can’t help it. Clarke is a priss and a princess, afraid of dirt but walks around like she is fucking royalty. And Anya would never let me live it down… and I don’t lose to Anya.

She hums against my lips and tugs me closer. Her legs spreading so one of mine can fit between. I didn’t get to please her this morning, and I want the world to know she is mine.

My tongue seeks entrance when she moans in approval at the pressure that I am putting on her clit under her tiny little pleated skirt. I swear she dressed like a preppy college girl just to tease me as we sat in public. Holding her face to mine, I control the kiss for a moment.

The moment ends by Raven honking her fucking truck horn yelling at us not to start without them. Yeah, I don’t like Raven.

The other two jump out of the car. Both in simple jeans and t-shirts that cling appropriately enough to show that they are extremely attractive women. Raven’s red shirt complimenting her darker skin, while Anya always rocking black that matches her fucking perfect eyeliner. I mean of all the people Clarke wants to have a foursome with, at least she picked these two. Even if they are all BDSM and dungeon glory. I have always wondered who is the boss of that relationship, guess I’ll find out.

We enter the building, everyone talking like in an hour we weren’t all going to be naked together. This is so weird. I mean what if I suck? What if I fuck up and make a fool of myself?

We are moving through the line quickly. When we get to the register, the girl is openly staring down Clarke’s button up at _my_ tits. I try to calm my shit, until the girl says, “Hey Clarkie, usual nonsense?”

Clarke smiles, “Yes, please.” She uses her customer service voice that rises an octave and is all peppy.

It’s normally adorable, but not with this blonde girl whose blue eyes are making their way over my fiancée like she is a giant red gummy bear just waiting to be devoured.

My blonde turns to me and tells me she is going to get us a table. I see the woman watch her ass as she is walking away. Glancing down at the shitty nametag, I say, “Eyes up, Niylah.” The woman looks at me, and I narrow my eyes. “That’s mine.”

“Ours,” Raven states, moving next to me to block the view of Clarke.

Niylah squints, looking over the three of us still in line. Not giving her a chance, I say, “I want an iced coffee with cream and two pumps of vanilla one of cinnamon dolce.” I hand her my card, point to the other two and add, “Whatever they want,” before I walk away to where Clarke is seated.

I place an arm under hers and tug her lightly. I nod to the bathroom, and she smiles. “Come with me,” I tell her. And she does.

As we walk to the bathroom, I stare at Niylah, who is watching us go. I smirk at her as we disappear behind the tiny partition.

When the door closes and is locked, I grab Clarke and push her against the back of the door. My lips on her neck and my hand up her skirt. I suck my mark into her throat. I don’t care if she approves. I need that bitch to know that Clarke is mine.

My finger pushes past her panties and dive into her wet heat. I don’t start slow. I don’t have time for that. I go straight for glory.

When my mark is satisfyingly huge, I drop to my knees and lick up her slit. I find her clit, and begin my tactical assault. I know what Clarke likes. I know to swirl first then suck. Suck as I lick. Lick her throbbing clit as my fingers rub that golden spot.

She is bucking and holding onto my hair with one hand, while her nails claw at the wall.

“Fuck, Lek-sa. Fuuckk meeee,” she cries.

I thrust harder. I want that bitch to hear Clarke calling my name.

“Oh goddess, don’t stop,” she pants.

I add another finger. I know she enjoys the stretch.

Her grip tightens, as her orgasm hits. Her fingers holding me still like a vice grip in my hair. I am glad that I wore it down. As she comes down, I stroke her sensitive clit once more, just to get her to cry out once more. Which she does.

She’s breathing hard as I pull out. Her hand is immediately pulling mine up to her mouth, where she sucks herself from me. It’s fucking hot, but we need to get back out there. I let her adjust her skirt, and then open the door for her. She steps out, blushing as Raven hoots and Anya leans back in her chair with a smirk, shaking her head.

When I look over, Niylah is glaring at me. I reach up and wipe away Clarke’s essence from my chin as I lick my lips. I smile and shrug in a ‘fuck off’ sort of way. I see the other woman huff, as she turns back to her job.

“Feel better, Lexa?” Anya asks.

I wink at her. I am not sure what else to say. I see Anya’s eyes are darker than usual, and I blush under her gaze. She really is beautiful. Not like Clarke beautiful, but if I have to do this with anyone I’m glad it’s her.

Raven is bouncing in her chair, and she pulls out four sheets of paper. Handing us each one. Clarke takes hers just as she takes her first sip of the overly complicated drink. Her moan is subtle but audible and I see Raven swallow as she watches Clarke’s eyes roll back in her head. I think that Clarke honestly may love this drink more than me. At times it is frustrating, but she’s the princess and I will do anything for my prisa.

I hear Raven trying to get her shit together, “So… yeah… this is a yes/no/maybe list. It’s an easy way to set personal limits with no judgment.”

I look down at the list. Some of these are definite no’s. No, I don’t want anyone’s fist in my vag. No, I don’t want anyone pooping or peeing near me.

Voyeurism… I am not sure if I want this, so I check no.

Anal… uh… I take a glance over at Clarke’s list and see she checked yes. I don’t want to burst her bubble, so I hit the maybe box with my pen.

Bondage… yeah, I can do that.

Strap on… Clarke has talked about it, so I hit yes.

Overall, the list isn’t too complicated and I finish around the same time the others do.

We are all holding our lists, and Clarke bounces slightly saying, “Okay, what now?”

Anya shakes her head and smiles, “We trade so we know what the others want and don’t want.”

I hand mine to Clarke first. Anya grabs Clarke’s though immediately. It’s slightly annoying, but she pushes Raven’s list into my hands and gives Raven hers. Raven’s list is mostly yes with a few maybes and only a no to the gross stuff like pooping. When I read through Anya’s, hers is pretty similar.

I don’t get Clarke’s until last. I see she said yes to voyeurism and I feel like maybe I should have said yes too. Anya asks me a question, but I am so surprised at all of the things I could have been trying with her.

“Will I do what?” I say and realize it was rather loud.

Clarke giggles, and puts her hand on mine. “Babe, this is a public place and I come here daily to write.”

I growl at that. She comes here daily with that bitch behind the counter. I need to make Clarke an office at the house.

She’s laughing at me again, but Anya asks her question again, “How do you feel about blindfolds?”

I scrunch my brows together. Looking at each of their waiting faces. It’s like they are planning something that I am not in on, and my list may have messed up their plan. Why am I not in on the plan?

“Uh… okay,” I answer, and Clarke seems to breathe easier. They are planning something!

Anya nods, and smiles like she is in control of this whole thing. Like she has been plotting this from the beginning. “Good.” She glances around the table and nods, “We are ready.”

I grumble, “As ready as I can be.”

“What was that?” Clarke asks, and I can see she is worried about me. The softness of her blue eyes. She squeezes my hand, and whispers, “Lex, we can go home. Anya will never mention it again.”

I look at Anya, and I can see her roll her eyes, but Clarke must have kicked her, because she reaches down and rubs her shin. Waving she says, “Yeah, yeah. It’s not like I haven’t been trying to get with you since I was eleven.”

What? I look at her, and I know my mouth is open.

She nods, and says, “Seventeen years of waiting, but I get it. I’m just not your type.”

Well, she’s right. She’s not my type. I only have one type, and she is two inches shorter than me with huge blue eyes and bouncy blonde waves. I close my eyes. There was a time I had wondered if I liked Anya. I open them and look at Clarke, “I’m good, but you’re mine.”

Clarke smiles weakly, and I can tell she is doubting that I am okay. I reach over and pull her into a deep kiss. Pulling back, I press my forehead to hers. “We’re getting married in three weeks. I trust you with my life.”

~~~~~

Getting back to Raven and Anya’s is quick. We both live just down the street from each other and the Starbucks. The house is still lit from the outside daylight, but Raven and Anya lead us down the hallway to a room that I have never gone into before. As the door is opened, I become full witness to Anya and Raven’s dungeon. The walls are a deep forest green, with an intricately carved four-post bed. The posts carved to resemble the sturdy trunks of trees, and the tops splayed together with intricate branches and leaves. I won’t lie, I want this fucking bed. The bed lacks a bedding besides a simple green fitted sheet.

I can see straps fitted around notches in the braches and at the base. Glancing around I see an entire wall with whips, and straps hanging from small hooks, while a long table holds so many fucking dicks. Double sided dicks, u-shaped dicks, thin dicks, thick dicks… just so many dicks.

I take a deep breath. I have never taken a dick before. Clarke has been working on stretching me for three fingers for the past two weeks, and I guess she knew that there would be dicks. I shiver as I realize Anya may have fucked Clarke with some of these dicks.

I look over at Clarke and point, “Which of these have you used?”

I see her glance to Anya, who is approaching me. She reaches out and runs her hands down my arms. They are warm, and somehow soothing.

“Lexa,” she says. Her voice calm, and gentle, “We all know that Clarke and I have been together before. I have used a variety of those on Clarke, along with several of the floggers.”

I close my eyes. I close them because I realize that I don’t want to know that. Her hand is on my chin though, and she is raising my head. I know she’s the boss now. She has always been the dominant one.

When I open them, her face is so close. She says, “Lexa, tonight is about you. It has always been about you. You tell us if something is too much. You tell us if you are uncomfortable.”

She leans in closer, but doesn’t initiate the kiss. No, she just holds there, waiting for me. Waiting for me to run away again. I’m not a little kid anymore though, so I bridge the gab. Her lips fitting to mine. Her lips pressing against mine, and then her tongue running along my lower lip, begging for entrance.

I grant it to her, as I feel hands on my hips. I know they’re Clarke’s. I know her touch. She rubs circles over my hipbones, as I press a hand to Anya’s back and press her into me closer. Clarke’s fingers move between us, and I feel the button of my jeans pop open and her hand scooting down my black lacey boy shorts.

Anya’s hands are on the back of my neck, brushing my hair out of the way to expose my skin where she deposes an open mouth kiss, tongue darting out licking up to my ear lob. I don’t know where Raven is but I am assuming she is preparing what it is they have planned for me.

Clarke’s finger reaches my clit, and she circles it slowly. Anya’s hands are moving though. They are moving to the hem of my shirt and she tugs lightly, as she asks, “May I?”

I nod, as Clarke starts to slide my pants down my legs. Anya has my shirt up and over my head, before Clarke is tapping my leg to step out of my pants and panties. As I move, I see that Raven is already naked, and checking ties at the base of the bed. She really is a beautiful woman too. Her toffee skin shining in the soft light. I smell the warm vanilla wafting through the air, and see that the wall I hadn’t examined is covered in rows of small shelves that were now holding crackling candles.

Anya pulls her own shirt off, and crawls onto the bed just after she drops her pants and panties. Her cunt shaved into a small landing strip. I already knew what Anya looked like, having showered with her for years in the locker room. But this was different. Anya was sitting on her heels looking over me, as Clarke is ushering me to the base of the bed.

My beautiful blonde shows me the tie that is attached to the base posts of the bed about midway from the top.

She tells me, “I am going to bind your hands with this. They will allow you to move them or keep them at your sides, but other than that, you will be restrained. I need you to tell us a word that you will say if you need everything to stop.”

I look at her and smile, “Bellamy.”

Clarke laughs, and I know my joke has hit home. I don’t hate the dude, but for a while I thought he may have been trying for more, and she is mine.

Raven is fixing my other hand, and she says, “That is the perfect word!”

When my hands are fixed, Clarke holds up the ankle cuffs, and tells me, “I am going to bind your feet now, so you can’t turn away from the bed.” I nod, and Raven helps Clarke.

I realize that we are all completely naked expect my princess. I don't understand why, until my body is bound.

Clarke slips out of her skirt, and crawls on the bed. Clarke is crawling up to where Anya waits. She lets Clarke approach, and, one by one, begins to unbutton her shirt. It’s all very slow. As her shirt comes off, I see the small blue lacey bra that I knew she bought for today. It makes her eyes shine even though there is only a hint of blue left at the edge of each. I love that bra on her.

I watch as Anya runs her hand down Clarke’s chest between her breasts to the wet patch that is evidence of when I fucked her in the bathroom earlier. I am watching carefully when Raven places a silk tie over my eyes.

“But… I?” I start, but Raven whispers in my ear a reminder of my list.

“You said no to the voyeurism, but yes to the blindfold,” and her hand smacks my ass.

I try to reach up to pull it off, but I can’t, the fucking tie keeps me from reaching my eyes. But I want to see! I want to see what Anya is doing to Clarke.

I pull at the ties, because I want to see, god damn it!

I hear Anya then, “Lexa, Clarke has been practicing.”

I hold my head up. She just, practicing what? But then I hear it. The wet sound of someone sucking. Clarke was always a messy eater and part of me hated it, expect when I could hear her slurping at my clit. And she was slurping, and licking.

“Her pretty tongue is so warm. She always knew how to lick a cunt, didn’t you princess?”

Clarke hums then, and Anya moans. Clarke is going down on Anya and I want to see it. I feel hands on me then. Warm hands, rubbing lotion, or oil into my muscles as a warm breath brushes against my neck.

“Your body is beautiful, Commander,” Raven whispers just past my ear. Her hands stroking over my abs as I feel her tits touching my back. Her hands raise and she presses them against my ribs.

“Clarke’s tongue is buried in Anya. You see, Anya loves to have someone lick her entrance and bob in and out of her. If you listen carefully, you can hear how wet she is.”

And she stops speaking so I can hear. I can hear how wet Anya is as my fiancée is going down on her. I WANT TO SEE!

Raven’s hands are kneading my breasts, as she continues her narration, “Now she is sucking on her clit. Anya loves it you see. Her head is thrown back in pure pleasure.”

“I want to see,” I say, as her finger twists me nipples. I moan at the pressure and the twinge it sends down my cunt.

Raven hums in approval, “Are you sure, Commander?”

I nod eagerly, as Anya moans out loudly, “Just like that, Clarke. Lick my fucking pussy.”

I blink as the blindfold comes off, and see Clarke’s ass first. Her beautiful ass staring back at me with glistening pink lips, juice dribbling onto the sheet. As I run my eyes up her back, I take in the possessive hand buried in my blonde’s hair. Anya holding Clarke’s head in her cunt as her deep dark eyes are staring at me.

Anya licks her lips, telling me, “She feels so fucking good. She’s such a good little girl, aren't you, Princess?”

Clarke nods her head, and Raven’s hand runs down my front, pressing between my folds. She tells Clarke, “Your commander is so fucking wet watching you. She enjoys the show.”

I feel Raven’s finger circling me, but Anya calls her. “No, Ray. She doesn’t cum yet. She needs a proper show, now that she decided to join us.”

Raven pulls back, and crawls on the bed. She presses a kiss to Anya’s lips and then leans back. Anya’s head falls back as she moans out a breath of air, followed by, “Yesss, like that.”

Anya turns her head back to Raven, and says, “I know you have been looking forward to showing Lex, the little princess’ party trick. Now is the best time.”

I swallow as Clarke’s head bobs up and down. Her ass shakes in lustful anticipation.

Raven smiles and grabs a bottle of lube from the table next to the bed. Moving her way down, she runs her fingers over Clarke’s back. Dragging light scratches into the pale skin.

Shaking the bottle of lube, she explains, “Now, Clarkie is already drenched.”

She spreads Clarke’s ass cheeks just for show. Her fingers run down the completely shaved area and dipping into the cunt. I swear her wetness is dripping down her lips more and more. The interior of her thighs are shiny wet.

Anya groans again, and says, “She is really the perfect sub if you would just put some effort into training her a bit.”

Raven smiles and smacks her hand down on Clarke’s ass. The snap is harsh, and print immediate, but Anya is moaning as Clarke’s efforts seem to have doubled. Raven hits her again, and as my eyes fall to her cunt, I see a drop of arousal falling from her entrance. Raven catches it though. Catches my Clarke on her single finger, and she holds it up to me.

“So pretty when she does that, isn’t she. I wonder if she still tastes the same?”

Raven presses then Clarke’s slick to her lips and hums in approval, and says, “She has gotten sweeter since college.”

I knew that Raven and Clarke had had a thing once. Come to think of it, most stories I know of Clarke involve _things_ with her friends.

Raven slips her finger back down, this time pressing it within Clarke, spreading her with two. I watch her dark fingers enter her flushed pussy. She thrusts a few times, and then pulls out. Clarke bucks back, clearly frustrated with her loss.

Raven’s hand snaps against her ass again. “Patience, Princess.” Holding the fingers up to me, she says, “You want a taste, Commander?”

I lean forward stopped by my bindings. Her fingers are so close, but she pulls them back and runs Clarke over her lips. I am instantly glad that I took the step to do this earlier. Otherwise I may have been too grossed out. But I want Clarke. I want her taste. So I lean forward and press against Raven’s lips. My kiss is sloppy as I try to like my future wife’s arousal from Raven’s lips. Raven doesn’t seem to care, only pulling back and holding up her hand for me. I take her long fingers instantly in my mouth, and suck them clean.

I croak out, “More, please.” Okay, so I am kind of begging, but fuck Anya is about to bliss out by the way she is grinding against Clarke’s face.

Raven shakes her finger though. “No, no. I have a show for you.”

She moves back up the bed, and grabs the bottle of lube. She pops the cap and squeezes it just above Clarke’s asshole. I lick my lips as the fluid runs down her crack. I want to press my tongue in her now. I tug at the ties on my wrists. I can’t reach her even though she is only about a foot and a half away.

“Fuck, Princess, like that, yess! Yess!” I look up to see Anya canting her hips crazily into Clarke’s face, but my fucking fiancée isn’t stopping. She just keeps going, as Anya screams out Clarke’s name.

Raven smiles looking back at her lover. She is clearly enjoying torturing me while Anya is getting well worked.

I look back to Raven and she glances her eyes down to Clarke’s ass.

Slowly, she explains, “You see, I learned this in college, when I bet Clarke that she would never let anyone into her ass. She was a prude then, you can thank me for breaking that.”

She runs her finger over Clarke’s perky little rose bud. Pressing against it, she slides a finger in. Clarke back arches, and her head comes up.

Her voice is low as she moans out, “Oh my god, it’s been soooo long.”

 

Raven smirks at me, and she starts to pull in and out. Clarke is moving with each thrust, and I want to make her feel that way. I want to touch her, but Raven adds another finger and is pumping in and out of her ass. Anya is resting and watching me drool over the way Raven is working Clarke’s tiny tight hole.

Raven smiles, and tells me, “You see, Clarkie has a little trick that only happens when her ass is fucked properly,” she brings her hand down and Clarke lunges forward, as her body shakes and her pussy shots out arousal all over the sheet and my stomach.

Holy fuck!

Holy fucking fuck!

Jesus fucking Christ! Clarke squirts!

Clarke squirts when she is fucked in the ass.

I want to fucking make Clarke squirt.

I feel like my heart is leaping out of my chest. I want to touch her. I want to stick my finger in her ass and see if I can make it happen again. I am just so in awe, as Clarke leans on her elbows, her face cradled on Anya’s lap. Anya’s fingers carding through her hair.

I growl and snarl at her. “Mine,” I say, but Anya just chuckles at me.

Waving her hand down, she says, “Calm down, Commander. We needed to make sure you were good and ready to get your hands dirty.”

I pull at the ties, and look down at where they are connected. When I look back up, it’s because bodies are moving on the bed. Clarke is crawling towards me. Her tongue running up my stomach. Holy fucking hell. She is licking her party trick off of me. Her warm tongue cleaning herself from me. I want to taste it though. I want to taste her. I grab her hair. I don’t mean to be so rough, but I grab it and I pull her face up to see me.

Her pupils are blown and she is smiling, “Yes, Commander?”

“Kiss me,” I tell her.

She nods and I release her hair. She runs her tongue up my stomach again, and this time she doesn’t pull it back into her mouth. No, she raises to my lips and brushes her tongue against them.

I taste her salty sweet cum. It’s like honey and a hint of salt, and I know I want to spend a lot of time in her ass making her do this more often. I suck on her tongue, trying to get my fill but it’s not enough. I tug at the straps again.

Anya’s voice is behind me then. She is rolling my nipples between her fingers, and whispering, “Did you see how much the princess enjoyed that?”

Clarke is moving her kisses down my neck. I nod to Anya, knowing that words would fail me right now. She twists a little harder and my knees quiver. She is playing me so well, but when I add in the fact that Clarke’s fingers have made it to where I need them most, I buck into her hand. I need more.

“More,” I beg again, but Clarke just smiles.

Anya whispers, “Lex, can we try something new? You checked yes for both of these things, but Clarke and I have had an idea we would like to share with you.”

I nod, as Clarke presses her fingers deep within me. She starts with two and after several thrusts, she adds a third. I am so fucking full, and it feels amazing.

I plead, “Please Prisa, please… I need more.”

She smiles and says, “I want to give you more, baby. I want to give you so much more. Will you let me fuck you with my cock?”

My eyes open but are having a hard time focusing as I see Raven hand Clarke a strap with a decent sized dildo attached. The blue dong dangling, and I consider that it doesn’t look much bigger than Clarke’s fingers that are punishing my cunt right now.

I nod, then. I nod, and say, “Yes. Yes, Prisa. Please fuck me.”

Clarke smiles, and Raven moves around taking the strap from her. She doesn't stop fucking me. She doesn’t need to because Raven is fixing the strap on her, giving Clarke free use of her hands. But then it dawns on me. That was only one thing.

“The other… the other thing,” I say.

Anya is purring in my ear, her fingers still working my nipples. I may cum right here from their hands on me.

“While Clarke fucks you with her dick, I want to fuck your gorgeous ass.”

One of her hands drops and she is running just the tips of her fingers along my back until they are brushing against my ass cheek. Clarke takes advantage of the opportunity and drops her mouth to my nipple sucking it in her mouth.

“Yeesss,’ I say. Wait, did I just agree to… holy shit. I mean… well… okay. Yes, we are going to do this. If I don’t like it I just call my word and they will stop. Clarke will never hurt me.

Anya is pressing a kiss at the base of my neck, as her finger rubs lightly over my asshole. Holy shit, I am going to let her… they are going to… oh my god that feels good.

I’m pudding in their hands at this point, and they know it. They know it, because Anya and Raven are unhooking my feet and then my hands, as Clarke crawls back up on the bed. Clarke lays back, and I crawl up her gorgeous body covered with a sheen of sweat. I crawl up and run my throbbing clit over the dick, pressing it between our bodies as I get that friction I needed so badly.

Clarke’s fingers trace my arms, and she tells me, “Take your time. You control this completely.”

I hear Anya and Raven moving at the side of the bed, and when I look over, I see Anya guiding Raven by a chair attached to where her hands are bound before her. I watch as Anya secures her lover to the front of the bed with about a meter and a half of slack. Raven is leaning against the bed, her hands holding her up as Anya smacks her ass with a riding crop. Raven’s guttural moan is deep, and intense. It’s beautiful as is the face of sheer pleasure she is displaying. I watch for a few moments as Clarke grinds her hips up into me. I feel myself getting wetter at the sounds of Raven’s pleasured cries. Her face contorted in utter enjoyment. This is amazing.

Looking down at Clarke, I lean back and grab her dick. I want to be part of the show, so I move backwards. I move back straddling her legs and lean forward. Licking my own juice from the blue dong. Slowly, I move my mouth around the head and take it in as deep as I can. Each thrust becomes a little better. I don’t hear Raven’s cries anymore and when I look over I see her laying on the bed watching me give Clarke a blow job.

I am not sure where Anya is until I feel her hands on my hips. She is tilting them upward. Her fingers strong. I feel the warm wet lube hit my ass and then a digit moving it through my ass crack. Stroking my flesh. It feels amazing and I find myself taking more of Clarke’s dick as she holds the headboard. I watch Raven move upward, and begin securing Clarke’s hands to the headboard. She is set and unable to move her hands down, but her eyes are watching me as she pants out. I press the base of the dick to her clit, but I pause as I feel Anya’s finger enter my ass ever so slightly. She’s barely in, and I already feel full. It’s gradual, as she starts to push deeper, withdrawing each time.

Clarke is cumming from just my blowjob, as Anya adds a second finger.

“Oh! God!” I cry out. I am so full, and Anya is humming in approval.

I lean back into her hand, and I realize that I am controlling her thrusts now. Fuck it feels good. Like really good. Like why have Clarke and I not been doing this the whole time?

Anya wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me up into her. Her body almost flush with mine, as she starts stretching me further on her fingers.

“You’re so tight and perfect, Lexa,” she whispers.

Raven is releasing Clarke’s hands then, I see the darker skinned girl straddle Clarke’s face but facing me. Raven’s mouth drops down in a beautiful ‘o’ as I watch Clarke’s tongue come out and lick at the red clit poking out from its hood. Raven is spread before me, as Clarke begins licking her cunt. It’s beautiful and mixed with Anya’s fingers stroking and stretching me, I am about to bliss out.

Raven reaches forward beckoning for me, as Anya pulls her fingers from within me. I feel a sense of loss then. But I know where I am going. I crawl back up Clarke’s body, where Raven is holding Clarke’s dick up for me. I hover over it for a moment, but Raven’s moan suddenly has me going crazy, and I sink down onto Clarke’s dong. It’s not much bigger from Clarke’s fingers, so actually it is rather pleasant. Raven’s fingers caress my breasts with her bound hands.

I’m not sure what gets into me, but I am leaning forward as I roll my hips, taking more and more of the dick until I am filled to the brim and my pussy lips are touching the strap that is holding the dick to Clarke.

Leaning in, I take Raven’s dark nipple into my mouth. Her breasts are smaller than Clarke’s but they are beautiful and I suck on it as my tongue flicks against the tip. Raven’s arms are around my neck, and I realize that this is the most attention Raven has gotten the entire time. Her moans of pleasure are quieter now, but I can tell by the way her body is grinding down on Clarke’s face that she is thoroughly enjoying herself.

Clarke’s hips are thrusting up into me, when I feel Anya’s hands return. I feel her press her finger to my ass and the double penetration is so wonderful. She presses in several times, before I am at a loss of her again. I don't’ even have time to complaint though. I feel her press within me again, but this time it is not her finger. It’s something smaller and my ass seals just after it’s pushed within.

Raven is watching my confused look, and says, “It’s called a mouse, Lexa. It’s small and it will come to life.”

I turn just enough to see Anya stroking her clit as she hits the button on the remote, and… oh… OHHHH!!!

“AaHHH!” I call out, as the vibration mixed with the fullness of Clarke’s dick sends me spiraling down. Raven follows, coming apart I guess at the sounds coming out of my mouth. But I can’t help it because fucking fuckity fuck! The vibration doesn’t stop though and I feel like I am losing my mind in the best way possible.

Anya is stroking my back, and I hadn’t realized that I had gone out. The vibration is gone now, but I am still incredibly full of the beautiful blonde below me. I reach up and stroke her hair.

“I’m not hurting you am I?” I ask, but she is smiling and shaking her head.

“No, I am just enjoying the view of you on my dick,” she tells me.

Her mouth is so cute when she smiles all proudly. I capture her lips with mine. Taking this moment of just me and her. There is something unfamiliar in her kiss and then I realize that I am kissing her, and Anya’s orgasm, and Raven’s orgasm. It’s almost too much, but she is still sweet, and beautiful and mine. And I realize that I am being ridiculous and I should have always been kissing her after she went down on me.

Clarke’s hips cant up and she feels amazing still buried in me. I grind down, and ask, “Can I… again?”

Her hands come up and she is holding me face. Holding my face so closely, as she tells me, “Yes, baby, as many times as you want. You’re the Commander.”

It hits me then. It hits me what she has been doing. Every step has been to push me into taking control. To help me realize my confidence in bed.

And… I love her even more.

 

My smile wide, as I say, “I’m the commander.” I repeat it as I rise and fall on her dick, “I’m your Commander.”

She is smiling, as I hold her hands above her head and press another mark to her neck. I mark her because I can. I mark her because she’s mine. I mark her because I’m her commander.

“Commander?” and Anya is slightly behind me wearing a strapless dick that is long yet still somewhat slim at the tip but gradually gets thicker as it goes up. “You still down?”

A few minutes ago, I wouldn’t have been. But now I know. I know that I am a fucking animal. I am a fucking alpha that is going to feel finally fully fucked.

I smile broadly, and say, “Fuck yes I am.”

Raven is chucking from somewhere, but I can’t focus. I can’t focus because Anya is spreading me open. She whispers, “Relax, and let me do all the work.”

Clarke is attacking my breasts from below me, and I am so full. SO unbelievably full. And if kissing Clarke is heaven, then being completely spread on Clarke and Anya’s dicks I truly paradise.

As Anya pushes in, I feel my body move upwards coming off of Clarke and allowing Anya the space she needs. When she pulls back, Clarke’s hands press downward and I fall back on top of the shaft.

I am so full, and Clarke’s hands on me, staring down in to her eyes, I just have to tell her, “I love you Clarke.”

She kisses me, my forehead resting on hers as Anya pushes in me again, “I fucking love you.”

“I love you, too,” she says, her breathing haggard.

I don’t know why, but I just have to tell her now. “Thank you. Thank you for throwing the game.”

She buries her head in my neck and I feel her shuddering below me, “Goddess,” she cries out, and then, “Fuck. Love. You. Lek-sa!”

Clarke is cumming again. Her head tucked into my chest, as Anya switches on her magic button. Switches on her button sending through waves of fucking crazy rippling through me as I tumble after Clarke, searching for her in the abyss of pleasure.

I know there is no going back to vanilla after tonight. No, after tonight… after tonight, I will spend the rest of my life making Clarke scream the way she has in the room. And I am buying one of these fucking beds. Maybe one of those vibrating mouse too. Yeah, definitely one of those.

~~~~~

Anya has left me.

I don’t know where she is, and I am not sure how long we have been out. But Clarke is curled into me. Her head on my shoulder as she drools lightly down on my naked shoulder. Her blonde hair is everywhere, and if this weren’t how I woke up to Clarke every morning, I may have panicked. But I’m not. I’m not because I know I am safe with Clarke. I know I will always protect Clarke.

“I love you, Prisa,” I whisper.

Her waking grumbles and tightening grip tell me she loves me too. I coax her up. I have to pee like no one’s business. When I get up, I see Anya and Raven, on a small pad in the corner, quietly comforting each other. They are sharing a moment that is not mine to interrupt, so I just sneak out of the room and to the bathroom. I feel the soreness of my lower half, but the sleep helped me regain some of my energy and I am ready to take control.

Splashing water on my face, after I wash my hands, I stare at my own reflection. I feel different. I feel like I could take on the world, and that I can finally stop making Clarke always be the one to pursue me when she wants sex. No, I’m the fucking Commander and it is about fucking time I step up my game. Standing up, I flex in the mirror.

Yeah, I am fucking badass. The baddest ass in this fucking house.

I am so badass that, as I step out of the bathroom, I scream like a bitch when Anya is just coming back down the hallway carrying a pack of Gatorade and some Kind bars. Anya raises an eyebrow, as Clarke and Raven are running from the playroom.

Yeah, I can call it a playroom now and not a dungeon. Let’s be real, I want a playroom now.

“Really, Lexa,” Anya says unimpressed, as I hold my heart in from leaping out of my body.

Clarke is red faced, trying not to laugh at me. I squint my eyes at her and point to the room. “Get your ass back in bed. I’m not done with you yet.”

The blonde’s smile drops, and her head tilts just enough to say, ‘really,’ without actually saying it. Her lips twist a little and she nods.

Anya tosses her a Gatorade and a bar before she tells her, “Eat that as you go. You can’t live off cum alone.” She blushes, and Anya shrugs at me, “What I don’t have time to cook and fuck.”

I roll my eyes. Really?! Like really?! How is it after three years she hasn’t come up with a new line? Shaking my head, I rip a purple drink from her hand and grab a bar from the box.

Anya is leaning against the wall, chewing on her bar. Her mouth is still full as she asks, “So you got a plan, since you are now the boss?”

I like that. I’m the boss. I’m the alpha. I don’t realize that I am smiling or nodding to my own thoughts until Anya laughs at me, and says, “You finally found your balls huh?”

I twist my mouth in disgust, “I don’t have balls, balls are gross.”

Shrugging, she points to my chest, “Well tits are kind of like balls.”

I laugh. I mean what else is there to do right now. I shake my head, but then say, “Can I like have some time with her, just me? I know this is a four-way and all but I want to fuck her. Like really fuck her, because I have never done it. I want to show her… you know… that I found my tits.”

She smiles. It’s one of those rare precious smiles, and I love her for it. I move then. I move and I hug her. Wrapping my arms around her, I hug her and hold her to me. “Thank you.”

She is hugging me back. Her face pressed into my messy curls. She hugs me and says, “You’re my best friend. I would do anything for you. Even fuck your girl.”

She takes a moment, before she adds, “Oh wait, I already did that.”

I push her back into the wall, “Dick! You ruined our moment.”

Anya is laughing though, “Not only did I fuck her, but I fucked her while you were tied up like a bitch.”

I stick my tongue out at her, but she reaches out and grabs my face. Taking my tongue in her mouth. She kisses me. She kisses me like we are eleven-year olds still in that closet. When she pulls away, she says, “I know she is your one, Lex. But seriously seventeen years I have wanted to do that.”

Her hand nudges me then, and I still am a little shocked. I mean it wasn’t heaven, but it was nice. “Go fuck your girl. Then we’ll fuck them together and make them beg to cum.”

I smile and nod. Popping the cap to the purple drink, I take several chugs as I walk back into the room, where Clarke is waiting for me obediently on the bed. She has finished her bar and is halfway through her drink. I hold up the bottle and finish mine. She finishes hers as I walk above to the shelf of dicks. The ones that have been used are in a small bin at the end, so I look over the ones still on display.

I pick a red one. It doesn’t look too thick, but I know it will give Clarke the stretch she enjoys. I look at the base and then find a strap that has a big enough o-ring on it to fit.

I take it to the bed, and I hold it up to her. She smiles, and takes it. She helps me into the strap and fixes the dick between my legs. I glance over my shoulder to see Anya securing Raven to the wall. Raven’s eyes are covered with a blindfold and I make a note to fuck Clarke like that some day.

Turning my attention back to Clarke, I tell her, “I am not comfortable tying you up yet. I want to do my research to make sure I don’t hurt you. And I promise to learn to put this on myself, but right now. I just want to feel you. I want to feel you come on my cock.”

Her eyes are dark and lusty. She whispers, “Please fuck me, Commander.”

I nod up the bed, where she falls to her back. Crawling between her legs, I lick up her slit and can tell she is already fully wet and ready for me.

Her hands are around my neck and in my hair as I rut against her rubbing the fake dick along her folds gathering her slick juices. I look into her eyes as I grab the base of the cock and tease her entrance. When she bits her lower lip to muffle a whimper, I push within her. Her eyes close and head tilts back and it’s like that first night we shared, when I gently pressed my fingers within her.

It’s slow and careful at first. I am getting used to using my hips instead of my hands. Gradually though, I build a rhythm and her arms move to lock around my shoulders as I thrust in deeper and harder. Rather than speed.

Her moans become heavy, and they are accompanied by the sweet music of Raven calling out for Anya to please let her cum.

Clarke kisses me, and I fall into the kiss grinding my hips to her. She matches my motions and we live in this moment. This moment of connection as Raven is crying out, and Anya is grunting mercilessly behind us.

I pick back up my pace, our hips meeting in that particular wet slap until Clarke is crying out just as loudly as Raven.

“Commander, fuck.”

I push in to the hilt and grind in a circle.

“Please… you are so good…”

I pound twice and grind again.

“I’m so close… may I?”

And her request sends me reeling. I pump into her, as I say, “Come for me. Fucking come for me.”

And she does. Her eyes wide, as I watch her fall apart below me without quitting. It’s fucking beautiful. The most beautiful sight I have ever seen. Even more beautiful that her glistening pussy staring out at me from under my shirt. Because she did always steal one of my shirts and not Anya’s.

I hold off on following her. I want to test my limits, and not have to sleep again. So I hold back, and just let her ride through this. She is so beautiful.

I can hear Anya behind me telling Raven how perfect she is, and how glad she is to be married to her. Yeah, the bitch beat me to the punch line at the whole proposing thing, but still.

I kiss her face, and her neck. My thrusts slowing as her eyes begin to refocus.

“I love you,” I tell her.

“I love you,” she says back.

I pull out, and sit back on my heels. She is laying spread and angelic before me.

“I want to make you squirt,” I say out of nowhere. I am not even sure where it comes from but her face blushes.

“You’re not grossed out,” she asks hesitantly.

I shake my head, “No, I want to make it happen though. I don’t want it to be a party trick. I want it to be my trick.”

She smiles and sits up on her arms. She nods to the other two, curled up in a corner again. “It’s called aftercare,” she explains.

I look down at her, “Should I be…?”

She shakes her head, “You did.” I did? When? “Are you playing with them more?”

I nod, and call over to Anya, “You ready?”

Anya nods in affirmation, and helps Raven to her feet before getting up herself. I can see the welts on Raven’s ass and thighs, and I wonder if Clarke is hoping I will do that to her as well. I don’t know if I could ever strike my princess.

Anya asks, “So how are we doing this, Commander?”

I laugh, but I feel important, as she lets me decide. I look at Raven, and ask her, “You okay on your back?’

She nods and I point to where I want her.

I look at Clarke, who has moved to accommodate Raven’s presence. “Prisa, over Raven on your hands and knees, top to tail.”

Clarke moves quickly to her position. I look down at my dick, and up at the pretty ass on display. I’m not sure and I want to be safe rather than sorry.

“Clarke, is this too big?” She doesn’t even look back as she shakes her head. I nod to myself, and reach out to touch her. She moans at my touch and it makes the waves of happiness roll throughout me.

Looking at Anya, I see her selecting her preference. She takes a double-sided dildo from the shelf and swings it around in the air. Her eyes are on fire, and she says, “Wanna fight, Lexi?” She waves the dick in front of her like a blade, even though it waggles and waves.

I laugh because it may be the most playful I have ever seen my friend. I waggle my hips, dangling my dong.

She laughs, and says, “Mine’s bigger.” Of course Anya would compare dicks like a fucking pubescent boy.

Shaking my head, I close my eyes and just embrace this moment. I mean fuck, this morning I never imagined us here.

Clarke interrupts us, then. Not with words, but with the sound of Raven moaning as Clarke dips her head down and presses it against Raven’s clit. That thought I had earlier about how I could never strike my princess fades as my hand collapses against her ass.

She squeals then, as her body lunges forward some. I smile as she turns around all innocently.

Her voice is sweet, as she says, “I just wanted a taste, and I thought you put me here to lick her.”

Raven’s head is peaking between Clarke’s legs, and begs, “Please, Commander, it feels good.” I find Raven’s innocent front slightly endearing, and I want to say yes. But no, I have a plan.

I reach down and wipe her chocolate hair from her forehead, and tell her, “No yet.”

She pouts but doesn’t talk back. Running my finger over her face, I take a chance, “Good girl. I promise your patience will be worth it.”

Looking up at Anya, I see her watching closely with a smug look on her face. “Dominance fits you well, Lex.”

“Well get your dick over here, so I can let yours drink mine’s party trick,” she laughs at my joke, and she preps her dick, and I run mine over Clarke’s pussy.

I push into her vag, and get the dick drenched. Anya whistles and tosses me a bottle of lube. I catch it, and pop the cap squeezing the slick liquid on her ass.

Anya holds up two fingers, and I understand she is telling me to prep her first. Returning her focus to her own wife, I gently slide a finger into Clarke’s ass. It’s different than being in her cunt. Her ass is tighter and holds tightly, like she is trying to take me in. I glide the lube through the tight passage several times, exploring a bit with each stroke. Appreciating the way her back arches with each touch.

“Thank you, Lek-sa,” she says as I add another digit. It’s even tighter and I look down at my dick. I don’t want to hurt her.

Anya says, “Don’t worry it will fit.”

Raven laughs, and says, “That’s what she said.” But then, she cries out, “Oh fuck,” and see that Anya has taken Raven’s pussy with one deep thrust.

I watch as Anya’s abs roll as she takes Raven, one leg thrown over Raven’s hip, the other held firmly on the bed my princess. Raven’s lips are a beautiful ‘O’, and I make sure her eyes are open, as I spread Clarke’s cheeks and press the tip of my dick to her pink little bud.

Gradually I apply pressure, and pull Clarke back by the hips.

It’s so slow.

A gradual entrance.

Pulling her back, gently until her perfect little ass hits my thighs.

She releases a subtle, “ooohhhh.”

I take my time again. Anya is matching my tedious strokes, and the girls are crying out. Begging for more. Begging for faster. But Anya and I watch each other with smug smiles of superiority on our faces.

This is our time. Anya’s and mine to drive these two beautiful women crazy. And we have something that neither of them do. We have professional soccer player endurance. And we can move like this for hours if we choose.

Anya makes things worse for them, as she says, “Ray, you may not cum until Clarke does.”

I feel a wicked smile crossing my face, and I parrot her, twisting only a few words, “Prisa, you may not cum until I say so.”

“Please, Commander,” Clarke is begging. “Harder, Lek-sa. Please harder.”

But her begs come to a set of whining mewls as I realize what is happening. Raven is ravishing Clarke’s clit. Raven is only bound to Anya’s words that she can’t come until Clarke does. She doesn’t care if Clarke orgasms before I tell her.

I have to give it to her, that is sneaky and cruel. Raven’s hand comes up and she is twisting at Clarke’s nipples.

“She’s… torturing me…” Clarke whines.

I laugh and thrust in sharper this time. I can’t hide the smile in my voice as I tell her, “Devour her, Prisa.”

Anya laughs and picks up the pace on Raven, but Clarke doesn’t hesitate. Her face diving into Raven’s folds.

Anya reaches down affectionately and runs her hands through Clarke’s hair. She lifts my precious blonde’s head up, and looks her in the eye. “Teeth on her clit will torture her.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Clarke answers, and Raven whines against Clarke’s clit. I laugh as Anya guides Clarke back down, and presses her face deeper.

“Such good little sluts we landed, wouldn’t you say, Lex?”

I feel my face flush. Clarke is not a slut, but Anya’s eyes drop and I see how Clarke’s head is moving a little more fiercely. Dirty talk is clearly a thing she enjoys. I know something else she enjoys though, and I bring my hand down on her perfect little cheek.

Her head pops up for a moment and she moans, “Yes… fuck yes… Lek-sa.”

I land another, and command, “I didn’t tell you to stop yet. I want her begging for release.”

Anya’s hand presses Clarke’s face back down and holds her as I land on more strike. I feel her pressing back against me, seeking more friction. She knows this whole challenge relies on her convincing me to let her bliss out. But I want to drive her to the edge and make her come back down, just to take her there again.

Nodding to Anya, I tell her, “Faster.”

We pound into our women, and they both release their grip on the other’s clit. Calling out expletives, as they both beg.

“Please, Commander!”

As Raven echoes, her, “For the love of GOD JUST LET ME CUM!”

I smile and beat into that perfect little ass. I see Anya bring Raven’s legs up and start hitting her at a different angle. I can feel Clarke’s legs shaking as she tries to hold back.

I grip onto my little blonde’s shoulder and push in deeply, one hand still digging at the skin at her hip. I find that the new grip allows me to push in with harder strokes and better control how Clarke takes me back.

“Fuck!” she calls out. “Please! Please, Lek-sa, I’m going to cum.”

Moving my hand, I grip her hair, and, releasing her hip, I wrap my arm around her. Pulling her up to my front just like Anya did with me. I can’t move as well in this position, but I want to whisper to her. Just like she did to me earlier this morning.

“You wanted this, Clarke,” I tell her.

Anya’s hand moves down to rub and pinch at Raven’s clit.

“Look at that Clarke. Our best friends are waiting for me to let you drench Raven’s face.”

Her breathes are panting out, and she begs, “Lek-sa please. Let. Me.”

I nuzzle into her neck, and say, “Not yet.”

Clarke’s hands come up, wrapping around my head. Getting as close as possible. Her back arching, pushing her ass into me. Raven’s tongue is still working at her, as my fingers twist her nipples.

“Ohhhh… puhhh-leasse.”

“You threw that game on purpose,” I say. “Admit it.”

She cries out, “Yes, I let Anya win. I let her win!”

I knew it! Yeah, she’s not coming yet.

“Why, Clarke?”

She is pulling my hair, and I know this is torture. A new way to get her to tell me her secrets. But she is letting me. After a huff, she says, “I wanted you to be my Commander.”

I feel the power rushing through me. She wants this, and she wants me to torture her. I pull out and thrust back in harshly, getting her to mewl again.

Raven is under her, begging, “Fucking eh, Clarke, tell her everything! I need to fucking cum!” Anya’s eyes are smiling, and I know she is enjoying this.

But then the confessions start flowing. And I am not sure I could stop them even if I wanted too.

“Anya and I planned it. We planned the game and stacked the deck,” She cries out. I keep thrusting.

“And…”

She moans, “Fuck, I knew you wouldn’t turn down her bet… but I wanted to pull you… pull you from your shell…. I wanted you to go all Alpha on me… like those fan fics you read about yourself.”

I look up and see Anya laughing to herself. I should have known better than to ask for this confession. Damn it. Well, karma’s a bitch. Just like my friends.

“You want me to claim you, Klarke?” and I feel her shake in my arms.

“Yes, please. Lek-sa… claim me…whatever you want… just please… just let me come!”

I nuzzle in closer to her neck, and before, I lock my teeth on her, I say, “Cum for me, Prisa.”

Her body shakes, and I feel a flood hitting my knees, as I sink my teeth into her bucking body. Anya is still pounding Raven, as I lick at the bite mark on Clarke’s neck.

Raven must be toppling as well, because Anya has slowed her thrusts some, helping her ride her waves. I feel the pressure tightening, but Anya’s eyes are locked on mine and I see the challenge buried there. The challenge of who was going to lose control first.

I hold onto Clarke but I don’t hold back. Calling Anya to match my pace, which she does. Raven is bucking against her still, as Clarke starts meeting my thrusts again. I want to come. I know it will be hard since I have been at my edge since before we started.

I want to be the alpha though. I want to be the strongest, so I don’t let lose. Anya’s head tosses back, and I see her resolve crumbling.

I whisper to Clarke, “Help me win, Prisa.” And she knows. She leans forward, and I watch as she reaches out with one hand and puts her thumb on Anya’s clit, rubbing harshly. Erratically, but Anya is so wound it doesn’t matter.

She topples with a loud warrior cry of pleasure. I keep at it wanting Anya to see that I outlasted her. When her eyes open, I smile. I smile and close my eyes. Close them so tightly as I lean forward and press against Clarke’s back.

The stars taking over my vision.

Clarke’s face when she lays below me flashing in my mind.

Her gorgeous hooded eyes, as she tells me she loves me.

She’s the most beautiful girl in the world. She’s all mine.

There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for her, and she knew it.

She knew it, and she wanted to let me live my fantasy.

I love her. I love her so, soo, sooo much. I may burst.

I lean back, and everything is so fuzzy. My mind cloudy, and I can’t focus on anything. I hold on to the woman that followed me back. Pulling from her, I feel my body collapse on the bed, and she follows me down.

My abs and legs are burning, but I don’t care. I would do it again if she asks me too. I would fuck her over and over again to see her make that face again, and scream for me like that.

I run my fingers over her back, and feel her lips on my breast. “I love you,” she says.

“I love you,” I answer.

~~~~~

I’m not sure how we get home. I don’t even really remember leaving, but I wake up to blonde hair cascading over my abs. Her tongue is buried in my pussy, and I feel like maybe I dreamed the whole thing. But as I look down, I see my bite mark pressing into her shoulder.

Fuck, this is the best way to wake up. The best way to wake up with the best woman in the world.

I lace my hands in her hair, and she lifts her eyes to me. She doesn’t say good morning. No, that’s not the game. I know this when she waves the blue dildo in the air, and then brings it down.

I feel the spread, and full, and so fucking proud. I take her tongue and dong. I take each stroke, and enjoy this. Because later... latter we are ordering a forest bed, and all dicks, and that mouse thing. Yeah, we need a mouse thing.

And then, I am fucking Clarke over every surface of this fucking house.


	2. Authors Note

Hello,

Sorry everyone. I swear, I was trying to update my fics today but someone was claiming to be me on tumblr. It turned into a huge mess, and somehow I got talked into doing a periscope tomorrow to prove myself. However, here is the deal. I am luxstoryteller on tumblr, it is also my gmail. You can find me on twitter at @bluespicer. I am not really sure how to do the whole periscope thing but I will be doing it tomorrow at 11am my time. If you’re interested you can watch me make a fool of myself as I show you how Lowiiie and I write a chapter together. I will answer as many questions as possible. I am not sure how long I will be doing it but.... yeah, this is apparently happening. Also, Lexfingtrikru on tumblr is not me. 

Best wishes,

Luxi

**Author's Note:**

> Please hit the kudos! I want to win!!!


End file.
